All in Her Life
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena has made an impact on people, but do we really know her thoughts and feelings, along with how everyone else thinks? Side Drabble/One-Shot booklet of Goal. Crack, Spoilers, and Randomness warning.
1. Freckles

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

A/N: I got these inspirations from reading through F.A. Star Hawk's Random Lots and from listening to my music. They're mostly based off of songs or just random words.

* * *

Character: Akaba Hayato  
Word: Freckles

---

"How is it that you don't have freckles?"

Sena couldn't believe that came out of her mouth as she slapped a hand over it. She could've simply asked Mamori, seeing as she was a redhead herself. But no, she just had to ask _him_. Her face flushed, her cheeks turning a bright pink. Curse her impulsiveness! Especially when it contained to wanting to rid herself of damnable curiosity. She knew now that it wasn't a good idea to listen to Monta's rants while watching American movies to increase their English vocabulary.

A larger hand grabbed a hold of Sena's hand gently and placed it against his cheek, which caused her blush to darken. "It simply doesn't go with my tune." Akaba lightly laughed.

* * *

This is to get myself back in the mood of writing Goal, on which I'm a bit stuck on. Hopefully, this will bring back my love for Goal.


	2. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Disclaimer: I don't Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Character: Deimon Devil Bats, Shinryuuji Nagas.  
- Hiruma Yoichi, Kongo Agon.  
Song: A Girl Worth Fighting For:

---

If it was something the Deimon Devil Bats and the Shinryuuji Nagas agreed on, it was keeping Sena safe. They would kill if something happened to her, maybe go even a little more farther than they probably should.

Maybe it was an easy reason on why Hiruma and Agon could team up against the Americans. They caused Sena to truly fear something, a feat they haven't seen before. Even when she went against Shin, she got over it quickly with some well-put advice, but Panther was a completely different story. A whole different story.

If it meant to discard their pride to get things back in their favor and for Sena to regain her confidence, they would fight together once more.

_The demons are back, along with other monsters at their disposal.  
_

* * *

For those that celebrate it, happy Good Friday!


	3. Crushed

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Character: Kaitani Riku  
Song: Crushed:

---

Riku looked down at his cell phone. A few days ago, he managed to meet Sena again after he moved away when they were younger. His last conversation rang throughout his mind. She didn't consider him as one of the strongest people she knew. How could he protect her and be there for her when he knows others are all ready stronger than him, that she even said it herself?

A tiny part of him admitted that he wanted to be the best for her. He didn't feel just as an older brotherly figure to her, he never really thought that in the beginning. All Riku had seen was a pretty naïve girl that needed protecting and that he'd do whatever it took to help her.

He had been so happy when she remembered him, but he knew that she would never think of him that way. Never will he know what it feels like to be with her… Just him and Sena...

* * *

Riku is so easy to make angsty when it involves Sena, though it does seem a bit redundant for those who read Introspective. I need to make a happy one between the two. If you guys have any ideas, please do share.

And thanks to all who've been reviewing!


	4. Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Character: Kakei Shun.  
Song: Mirror:

---

The game between the Deimon Devil Bats and the Bando Spider had ended. Sena could hear the whispers as if they were roaring right next to her ears. No one could believe that the one who held the title of Eyeshield 21 was a girl such as she. They knew that Eyeshield 21 crowned in Deimon was female, but for someone as weak as her (as hard as it may seem that they thought Eyeshield 21 to be a power woman thanks to Hiruma) and those who knew her, it came as a shock. No one could believe, and half didn't want to believe, that shy, little, weak Kobayakawa Sena was Deimon's Eyeshield 21.

"Kakei?" Sena's smiled weakly at the tall linebacker who entered her vision. Without a word, Kakei pulled her into an embrace – if a bit of an awkward one, and that's when she knew that there were others out there besides her niisans and team that would accept her, even if she was a female. For in Kakei's eyes, she was something above them all.

She wrapped her arms around his athletic lean build and leaned further into his embrace, enjoying the warmth he offered her.

_It didn't matter that others choose to not accept her as one who holds one of the most majestic titles in American Football. The point to her was that all who went against her know otherwise._

* * *

I'm starting to become a Kakei/Sena fan. I liked this one.

For those who celebrate Easter, Happy Easter!


	5. Routine

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

A/N: Super short.

* * *

Character: Deimon Devil Bats.  
Word: Routine:

---

Days turned to weeks as every single person on the Devil Bats began to feel a bond. The days of the week were all ready a second nature to them. Wake up, go to school, before school training, classes, after school training, going home, get ready for bed, and then sleep. It was habit that the Deimon Devil Bats had, a nature they couldn't stop. A routine that they could clearly so but never budge to do anything about it.

But none of them cared. As long as they continued doing whatever the hell they enjoyed all the while having a blast (and improving themselves), they would continue and improvise on the way (if Hiruma had anything to say with it) by sometimes having practice games or just playing in games with other teams.

* * *

I like writing the Deimon Devil Bats as a family and stuff. It warms my heart. Though this one-shot might not make sense.


	6. Angel Come to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

Character: Kid (Mushanokoji Shien)  
Song: Angel Come to Me:

---

Kid never believed more than he had to. Logic and karma was his way. He couldn't be like Hiruma, who, although relied on logic, also choose to be risky even if it'd cost him dearly.

But as he affectionately gazed at the teen girl who lay asleep on his couch, Kid knew he found someone who could help him believe and dream. His dark eyes soaked in her fragile form, from the top to her soft looking brown hair all the way to her dainty feet, but agile feet. Even though she was the lone female in the face of many hard and talented football players in the Kantou region, she got back up when she had all ready hit rock bottom, just to get to her dream – the Christmas Bowl.

Now all Kid had to do was go through hell and back for his angel. He knew he'd have a horde of football players wanting to kill him once they find out about them, including a good teammate of his.

He wasn't looking forward to it, but he wouldn't give up Sena without her consent. To hell with everyone else.

* * *

Yes, my first crack. Sorry that it doesn't make much sense, and may not even seem like Kid at all.


	7. I'd Rather

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Character: Shin Seijuro.  
Song/Words: I'd Rather:

---

Shin didn't know why he felt this way. He didn't speak of it, no matter how close he always got to blurting it out. He wasn't as one-track minded of everything as others believed. He understood himself, and that's why he knew what was the problem, or at least part of it for the reason why he felt weird.

The feeling would rise up whenever he was around Sena. The jogs that he had with her were much different from when he trained with his team. It was as if he preferred her to them.

But as he sees Sena's smiles directed at him, Shin knew he would never be able to decline any opportunity to be beside her. He'd rather be beside her through hard times than never know his rival and continue on winning without a challenge.

* * *

This one didn't seem to make much sense either, but I like it. I'm just basically doing these to get a feeling of Sena and all the other characters, to lesson the chance of butchering them in Goal.


	8. English

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

Character: Kobayakawa Sena, Kongo Unsui  
Word: English:

---

"Come on, Sena, it's not so hard!" Unsui looked ready to pull out his nonexistent hair at the rate they were going. How exactly did she past Deimon's exams if she can't get the basics right? He felt a bit guilty at the thought as he watched Sena's reaction.

"Hiii! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sena waved her hands in front of her frantically, her eyes glistening lightly with unshed tears. "I just can't get it," she moaned, dropping her head on the table with a 'bonk'.

Unsui sighed and looked down at his proclaimed little sister. Despite his original distance from her, Sena knew how to melt down hearts and become friends if they got to know her. "All right, let's just start over again with the greetings and goodbyes." He paused for a moment. "And mouth it along as I say if first."

* * *

This came from my brother started teaching me Japanese last year, and this is how he was little teaching me hiragana. We stopped after I couldn't memorize, and now we recently just started it up again.

And we know Sena's not all that bright about English.

I'll be working on Goal as I head off to Oahu this coming weekend.


End file.
